


angelbones

by agotdamnclown



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chronic Pain, EXTREMELY unreliable holy shit bones, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Team as Family, Unreliable Narrator, Wings, but im hoping i can do it in a way that doesn't come off poorly, internalized ableism, kinda sorta implied autistic eaglebones cause i can't keep hcs to myself, me: vibe check! (overanalyzes eaglebones), sorta? like 1 instance maybe, unfortunately i won't be able to represent chronic pain completely accurately as i don't have it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agotdamnclown/pseuds/agotdamnclown
Summary: But it’s too early, he thinks, so he doesn’t ponder. He doesn’t think about it, the inherent strangeness. His back aches.He falls into a restless sleep.--au where eaglebones grows wings 😳(a/n: chapters have been revamped and edited as of 7/24/20)
Relationships: EagleBones Falconhawk & Jimmy the Robot, EagleBones Falconhawk & Ricky Fitness
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. too early

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME one of my friends came up this au, and i really wanted to write something for it!
> 
> check out their own fic for it here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317661
> 
> (btw im gonna be using the word a lot so just for reference: 'acnestis' is basically the area right between your shoulder blades)

Pain is something you experience quite often in life. When you’re exposed to a constant stream of it, even from the minute you can walk without aid, you begin to grow used to it, eventually can stop noticing it every hour of the day. These are facts that Eaglebones came to learn quickly as the years went by. 

He’s used to the constant soreness in his knees and has long since adapted to it being a part of his life. He has good days, where he can run and jump and do any of the crazy stuff his job brings for hours on end. He has bad days, where his braces aren’t able to keep his pain mostly unnoticeable and he can’t stand for long without the foreboding sense that his legs are about to crumble in on themselves and turn to jelly.

But even then, it’s still pain he’s used to. He can work with what he’s used to. And he’s definitely _not_ used to this new kind of pain he can already feel before his brain has just barely woken up. High on his back, just between his shoulder blades. Tight, slightly throbbing, and _uncomfortable._ He sighs, shifts onto his stomach carefully, and closes his eyes again.

But sleep doesn’t come. Not yet, Bones silently hopes.

He shifts his head to stare across the room, at the digital clock Ricky ~~begged~~ asked Jimmy to install for the sake of the former’s morning schedule; Eaglebones loved Ricky, really, but he was _way_ too peppy in the morning. Maybe that was just him, though. 

The eye-bleeding red text on the clock reads **3:31**. Great.

He grumbles some more, because that’s as intelligible as he can get waking up _this_ early; unfortunately true to his bandmates’ terrible jokes, he is not a ‘morning bird’. His acnestis lightly pulses with the pain it’s dredged up so suddenly. Too suddenly, he might think if his brain wasn’t clouded by early morning fog. Too suddenly, and with no logical explanation. 

But it’s too early, he thinks, so he doesn’t ponder. He doesn’t think about it, the inherent strangeness. His back aches.

He falls into a restless sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Fragility is something Bones hates. He can accept that it’s just an inherent part of his structure, something that will be with him ‘till the end of his time, but it doesn’t erase the feelings of frustration, of uselessness, of _envy._ But, at least, with fragility comes pain. And he’s used to pain.

Fragility means risks. He likes risks. But everything that comes with it sometimes means it isn’t worth it in the long run. Still, he’d be damned if he didn’t push those feelings aside for his friends.

It’s the right thing to do, after all.

  
  


...

  
  


...Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the aquabats super show: it's not that deep
> 
> me: but i want it to be


	2. some stretching required

Something pokes his arm. He grumbles.

  
  


...

  
  


Some _one_ pokes his arm. He stops.

  
  


...

  
  


Oh, damn it.

_“Booones~”_ Ricky’s sing-songy voice reaches his ears, lulling him into lucidity at a steady and almost calming rate. The poking isn’t helping, though. “C’mon man, I know the Commander let us sleep in, but you’ll miss breakfast!” He grabs Eaglebones’ shoulder and shakes him lightly, sending the dull pain in his acnestis into static-like sparks of _unpleasant._ He grumbles.

“Jimmy’s making breakfast today; bacon ‘n eggs! You don’t wanna miss it, do you?” his friend sounds almost _pleading,_ for some weird reason. Still, though, Bones would rather not miss breakfast. It’s an unspoken sort of rule in the group that, quote, ‘You Do Not Miss Breakfast Unless You are Sick or Dying _[ in which case Get Well Soon :( ]’._ And he’d rather not worry everyone else just because his back hurts.

_(for some reason. why does it still hurt?_

_it hurts more than before. weird.)_

Whatever. It’s likely not a big deal. Yeah, anything _(and you do mean_ anything _)_ could be causing this weird ache in an oddly specific spot but Eaglebones tries to think he _isn’t_ a horribly unlucky dude. Maybe not including the bird bones and ~~missing, lonely~~ evil brother, but… nothing but extra details.

In any case, he probably needs to get up soon, if only to prolong any more prodding and shaking from his bandmate. Said bandmate seems to have finally relented on his assault, opting to do small stretches near his own bunk. Bones shifts onto his side and hisses when his throbbing acnestis protests in pain. Ricky looks over, head tilted slightly in question. “You okay, man?”

Eaglebones doesn’t reply. His mind instead swirls with various obscenities, annoyance, and maybe a squawk or two because _damn_ he’s already feeling irritated with the day.

_(push past it, don’t make it anyone’s problem, he's fine)_

“M’fine,” he grumbles, swinging his legs over the side of the bunk and narrowly avoiding sending his guitar clattering to the ground. “My back just hurts.”

His friend’s head dips a bit deeper, something Ricky seems to naturally do when confused or concerned _(shut up)_ \- the best way he could describe it would be almost… _cute._ He warily watches Bones cautiously rise from his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Did you hurt it or something?” Bones blanks for a second, and shakes his head, “Huh.”

"Yeah. Weird."

Ricky turns away, staring at the wall with the clock _(already noon, did they wait for him?)_ with his hand to his chin. A sight Eaglebones might have laughed at if he wasn’t so groggy. His bandmate taps his foot as he ponders something, before he snaps his finger with a smile. “It’s probably just stiff! I’m doing some more stretches after we eat, so maybe you can join me? Helps get the body goin’,” he looks at Bones, his expression teetering on the line between genuine offering and begging. It wasn't often anyone joined him on his morning exercises.

_(he could never say no to that face, could he?_

_classy.)_

It sounds weird to him, though, because even though Eaglebones isn’t the resident fitness advocate and walking exercise ad, he’s sure stiff muscles don’t feel this… _sharp?_

Whatever. He shrugs, yawning, and grabs his guitar off the bed with a nod. His back throbs.

But Ricky’s eager grin almost makes him forget about the pain.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Fragility is something he’s ever so slowly learning to hate a little less. Or at the very least, hate _himself_ less for it. It isn't like he asked for it, after all.

But it’s not always a linear sequence, not always going to be whittled down day by day by week by year. His friends always have his back, sure, but what happens when it runs out? When they run out of patience, get tired of having to haul him back to safety every time he breaks a leg.

What happens when they finally don’t come back for him?

  
  


...

  
  


...Well, he shouldn’t put such little faith in them.


	3. pain with(out?) love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter from 3-5 am, so it's a lot longer and a lil different formatting wise u_u

Stretching, in fact, does nothing to lessen the pain. Not the first time, and not the 3rd time Ricky ropes him into it before he finally explains that _‘actually, i kinda think it’s getting worse.’_

Of course, maybe that’s not the best thing to tell someone in a tone a little too close to casual. Bones doesn’t like the look his friend gives him - a compound of concern _(stop),_ of frustration _(don't get upset, he's used to it),_ of some surprise _(why is he surprised?)_

Eaglebones doesn't meet his eyes.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The pain gets worse. 

Worse, his posture is suffering and he grows more and more tired as the days and days and week go by. Worse, his acnestis becomes easily aggravated, downgrading from the manageable aches and throbs to sharp jolts that send warning at the slightest yet sudden movement. Worse, his bandmates, his _friends,_ begin sending him looks of concern regularly, too soft and too questioning and too _much._

He wanted to just ignore it. Just let it pass. If only Lady Luck were that kind.

  
  


* * *

“Your shoulder blades are sticking out,” Ricky studies, crouched onto the ground. Against him is Bones’ bunk, where he lays with his face buried firmly into his pillow, legs curled and hands clutching the cushion as he breathes deeply, maybe too deeply. He’s been resting a lot more than usual recently.

But it's fine. He’s just tired.

“This doesn’t look alright, man, I’m serious,” he quietly admonishes. Ricky stands up with less of his usual pep, placing a hand firmly on Eaglebones’ shoulder and waiting until his friend turns to blearily look at him. “Why don’t you go talk to Jimmy? I bet he’s got something up his sleeve that could help,” he nods to the door with a bit of a humorous tone. Bones blinks.

“...Yeah, okay,” he eventually mumbles. His back pangs, _hurts._

He wants it to stop.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He looks like a mess when he enters Jimmy’s lab, standing out against the newly refurbished workspace. His Anti-Negativity helmet’s missing, and his loose pajamas hang from his wiry frame like they might a hanger. His hair... is likely better off not being discussed.

Jimmy stands from across the room with his back to Eaglebones. He perks up at the sound of the sliding door, turning to face his friend with a smile. It falls only slightly short when he sees said friend’s disheveled appearance. He’s welcoming, nonetheless.

“Oh! Good evening, Eaglebones,” he greets, turning his attention back to whatever sort of creation he's fiddling with. The way his shoulders are tensed a bit higher, though, Eaglebones can tell Jimmy's keeping some attention fixed on him. "Do you need something?”

Bones doesn’t come in here often. In the earlier days it was, foolishly, due to his strange fear that their robotic companion also doubled as some kind of crazy, evil scientist. He knows better now, of course, but now he’s just turned off from the sterile environment.

_(reminds him of something)_

Eaglebones blinks, dumbly, and nods. “Uh, yeah. Could you… like, check out my back? Something’s wrong with it.”

Jimmy turns to him again and nods, his smile seeming to melt down from formality to relief _._ Bones has to wonder if he was expectantly waiting for the topic to come up like a child who doesn’t like to ask for things, but it’s halted when Jimmy strolls over and gently guides him to one of the clear tabletops in the lab, prompting him to sit atop it.

“To be honest, I’ve been meaning to examine it anyway. Your condition is starting to worry us, Eaglebones,” Jimmy offhandedly mentions as he pulls a pair of gloves off, revealing the cold metallic hands underneath. He holds them up when Eaglebones ducks his head in shame. “Oh, don’t feel sorry. I’m just glad you came to me now before anything _too_ drastic could happen. And, uh, take your shirt off too, please.”

Bones obliges silently, delicately pulling the garment off to prevent aggravating his acnestis further, and bundles it into his lap. Jimmy hums after seeing the exposed skin, the sound on the line between concerned and curious. Eaglebones shivers, and then nearly jumps out of his skin when his friend’s cold hand begins to prod around his bare back.

Jimmy silently apologizes with a quick pat on his shoulder, before a slightly uncomfortable silence fills the room; broken only by occasional pained noiseson Bones’ part and the electronic beeps that accompany Jimmy’s scanner.

Minutes pass. Too quiet. And _cold._ He shivers _._

  
  


...

  
  


_“Oh.”_

_“‘Oh?’_ What does _that_ mean?” and sure, _maybe_ he’s a little agitated after all the physical contact and the suffocating quiet. Eaglebones glances over his shoulder, the same time that Jimmy steps away from his ‘patient’ with an odd look on his face. Too odd. Too _fascinated._

_(please be okay please be okay please)_

“Why, Eaglebones, this is… just- fascinating!” his friend bursts, a suddenly _too wide_ smile on his face as he hastens back over with zest. “I always knew your bone structure was unique compared to most humans by property, but _this_ is…”

_(...what)_

“...What?”

Jimmy halts his eager rambling, looks at Bones with wide eyes, and laughs nervously as he backs up. He clasps his hands, attempting to reign his sense of professionalism back in. “Oh, sorry. Would you like me to explain this the short way or the, ah, _complicated_ way?”

Eaglebones is tired. So tired. “...Uh, the short way.”

His bandmate nods briefly. “Right. To put this into more concise words-” he raises a brow, and Bones nods.

“-it seems you're growing a pair of wings.”

  
  



	4. tis how it be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

Eaglebones isn’t averse to the strange and supernatural; otherwise, he would hardly be willing to live the life he does, chasing down monsters and fighting off super villains day in and day out. If anything, he _savors_ it. Drinking in anything he’s able to find on it; spending hours alone to learn what people don’t understand, what people _refuse_ to understand because it never ceases to make him thrilled down to the bone, in a way nothing else can. A way he still isn’t sure how to describe.

He loves what he doesn’t understand, given there’s room for him to learn.

But when he doesn’t understand it, and it’s as upfront as his own structure shifting and changing in the most _grievous_ way? Suddenly it isn’t so exciting. Suddenly it’s not so interesting.

Suddenly it’s _terrifying._

So Bones does what he does best when terrified.

  
  


…

  
  


Well, he would, but he’s sure Jimmy would think something’s wrong _(there is)_ if he started screaming. So he chooses the second-best option.

He laughs.

He laughs, because even with all the messed up stuff that’s happened to him, his luck can’t be _this_ bad. He laughs, becoming more confident by the second that this is all some big fat _joke._

Jimmy doesn’t laugh. Bones’ blood runs cold for a beat. 

“Ah… Is something funny, Eaglebones?” his friend asks from behind him. If Eaglebones were to squint hard enough, he could probably see the confused look accompanying Jimmy’s surprisingly _earnest_ question. He pulls his shirt back on, feeling a chill unrelated to the cold run down his spine.

“I mean-” Bones coughs, a tiny voice somewhere telling him, underneath the laughter, that he’s _losing it_ , “ _Wings,_ dude? Come on, I-I thought- You usually don’t even _make_ jokes.”

Jimmy still isn’t laughing. 

_(why isn’t he laughing, isn’t it_ his _joke? it’s funny)_

“...Jimmy? I- You’re kidding, right?” Eaglebones turns his head slowly, the pit in his stomach growing deeper and more consuming by the second, and meets Jimmy’s gaze. Full of hospitality, of apprehension, of _pity._ Gross, ugly pity that he does _not,_ never does, want.

His friend purses his lips, eyes flicking downwards for a beat, and Bones’ world comes crashing down onto him.

“ _No._ No way. I-” not unlike a caged animal, he slides off the table and takes a step away from Jimmy, never taking his dread-filled eyes off the android, “I mean, what’ll the guys say? They couldn’t see me like…” he flutters his hands feebly for a moment, “-like _that!”_

“Bones-”

“No! I-I just…” he stops to lean against the wall near the lab’s charging station, taking a deep breath to compose himself, finding his voice suddenly wavering in a way he utterly refuses to show, “It was- Do you know how it was with my- with Eagleclaw?” 

Jimmy’s brows furrow, but the man doesn’t interject, so Eaglebones continues, “I mean… man, it was terrible for him. Cause, he got more of the traits from my mom; the- the claws, the feathers, all that. And everyone… Everyone thought that was _weird,_ you know? I could barely walk as a kid but at least, like… I _looked_ human,” unconsciously, he hunches forward and massages his knees. A sharp chill runs through them; a constant.

“Kids either stayed away from him because it freaked ‘em out, or they laughed ‘cause he can barely- turn pages in a book with those claws; the adults didn’t even care.”

He tightly shut his eyes for a moment, somehow feeling more exhausted than he’s ever felt. His friend is silent, fidgeting lightly with his clasped hands, a tense look set upon his face; it’s an invitation to continue, still.

Bones sighs, deeply. “…But it’s just…” swallows a lump in his throat, “I don’t know, wouldn’t you guys just be freaked out if I just. _Sprouted_ wings one day, out of nowhere? I-I mean, _all_ of us have seen what we do with- with _monsters!_ Wouldn’t it just be the same for me, too?”

It was out; something in the back of his mind that grew louder the moment he began to realize that the pain he had been feeling for the entire week was unnatural in some way.

Monsters - none of them liked monsters enough to be close to one. No one liked monsters enough to keep one around. _No one._ Would he be any different from one if he bore wings? Would wings even be the end of it? Surely none of it would be painless; he could already affirm that.

Besides, he was already a nuisance alongside his frail build. If he stayed down and whinged about one _more_ thing, they’d probably kick him to the curb for good.

Then what would he do? What is he, if not a member of five?

_(nothing. nothing. nothing nothing nothing)_

Eaglebones swallows, throat already gone dry, and looks up. He expects frustration. An expression echoing words long-gone from everything except his mind, so close to being lost to time. He expects _anger._

Jimmy just looks disappointed.

…

_Disappointment._ It’s not new _((it never has been, never will be))_ others are always disappointed in him _((they should be))_ because maybe sometimes he should just _try harder ((harder,_ harder _, do better))_ but it isn’t his fault _((right?))_ he can’t change it, he doesn’t want to be thrown out, who does he have to go back to _((claw hates him, dad won’t forgive him))_ but he matters _((he does))_ he matters _((he does))_ he matters _((he does?))_ he

  
  


Hands grab his shoulders, and Bones realizes he’s not breathing.

_“Breathe,_ Eaglebones,” Jimmy’s ever soft urge cuts through the thick smog in his head. Eaglebones swallows thickly. Knees shaking, he starts to sink to the floor, white-hot stars of _pain_ shooting out from his back _(but he doesn’t care, jimmy hates him)._ Jimmy lowers himself quickly, balancing on the tips of his toes.

“I need you to take deep breaths, alright? I’ll do it with you, if it helps,” the android crooned. He inhales through his nose - maybe a bit exaggeratedly - holding it for a few seconds, and exhales. “Like that. No need to strain yourself.”

Shakily, Bones breathes in. Loses a bit of it through his near-hyperventilation, but holds it nonetheless. Seconds pass, and he quickly exhales. His friend nods with a gentle smile and takes another breath with him. In. Hold. Out. Repeat.

Standard procedure.

  
  


Around the 3rd or 4th breath, Jimmy scooted to sit next to Eaglebones rather than taking up his friend’s vision with his face. Gives him space, but keeps a firm hand on his shoulder to anchor Bones as he slowly comes back down to reality, one breath at a time.

And then… silence.

But it feels right, this time. Amicable.

…

“With all due respect, Eaglebones, I don’t know what makes you think we would give up on you so easily.”

Eaglebones blinks, turning to give Jimmy a confused look before the words sink in. The android looks back at him, raising a brow.

After a moment, Bones chuckles. “Honestly? I don’t know where I got that either.” He stretches his legs out to a comfortable position, clicking his fingers, and swallows, “Uh… Sorry, man. For, uh,” he gestures vaguely around his torso, “all _this.”_

“Don’t be sorry,” Jimmy huffs with a bit of a laugh. “It can’t be helped.”

Silence, for a beat, before his friend sighs, still staring forward. “Really, Bones. None of us would think less of you for something that can’t be logically controlled. _You,”_ he squeezes Eaglebones’ shoulder for emphasis, “are not a monster. And even if you were, you’re _still family._ And the Aquabats don’t leave family behind, no matter what happens.”

_Family._ Bones has shared the sentiment for a long time, but he sometimes had to wonder if it was too strong of a statement. After all, they were just a group of friends, nothing more. But hearing it come from Jimmy’s mouth…

Well, it was comforting _._

He clicks his fingers more, rolling words around in his head to try to think of a response to something so… fond. It isn’t often one of them comes out and says something so deep from the heart.

“...Thanks, Jimmy. Really,” he eventually settles for; simple and easy, he thinks. Reaching his hand up to grip the counter set into a recess, Eaglebones pulls himself back to his feet, only a bit unsteadily. The pain in his back protests, but he can’t find the energy in himself to care anymore.

Jimmy pulls himself up a moment later, clasping his hands. “Don’t mention it, Eaglebones. I’m always happy to lend an ear.”

For a brief moment, Bones ponders; ponders whether what he’s about to do would be too upfront, too forward, too _weird._ But right then, he thinks he deserves _one_ other good thing to come out of the entire experience.

He darts forward, and wraps Jimmy into a firm hug.

The android lets out a surprised _‘oomf!’,_ looking at his friend with a briefly surprised look. Briefly, before it passes, and he returns the hug warmly. Jimmy is somehow soft yet firm with the action, rubbing circles around Eaglebones’ lower spine, taking care to avoid the area of his soon-to-be wings’ arrival. It’s warm, and full of as much care as the man can express without outright crushing the much lankier recipient.

  
It’s safe. For the first time since Ricky suggested he come to the lab, Bones feels wholeheartedly _safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eaglebones: im terrified of being seen as inhuman by my family, because what if it's the final straw that makes you all finally abandon me
> 
> jimmy, who's bullied day in and out for being a robot: that's rough, buddy


End file.
